


Hitting All The Bases

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: The Middle
Genre: Axl/Sue, F/M, Heckcest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental kiss sends Axl and Sue down towards the point of no return. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Smutfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sibling incest, kissing, occasional swearing, teenage inebriation, sexual situations and explicit incest sex scenes. If full on incest scenes squick you out, you can read the lite/implict version over at Fanfiction.net (under the same user name)
> 
> AN: This fic was inspired by "The Popsicle" By MadBoxOfTurtles on FFNet and "The Guiltless Guide to Destruction" by celestial_fish on Livejournal.
> 
> This fic is set in Axl’s POV.
> 
> The title is inspired by the ‘baseball euphemism’ in regards to sex, so will be using baseball terminology for each chapter title. Age of consent in Indiana is sixteen, which is why I set this after “Wheel Of Pain” timeline wise.
> 
> Set in Season 4, starting off sometime after the scene of Sue confessing that all of 'us' broke the window in “Wheel Of Pain” but three things didn’t happen:
> 
> 1) In “Last Whiff Of Summer pt 2” Brick doesn’t ask Frankie about the fair, but asks for something else (a book convention in Indy instead) so Axl still has his Gran Torino.
> 
> 2) In “Halloween III: The Driving” Axl was busy working on the election thingy and was elsewhere so Sue didn’t run the car over Axl’s foot, therefore he didn’t meet Cassidy and end up dating her.
> 
> 3) In "Valentine's Day IV." Sue didn’t end up going to the Valentine’s Dance, so the Sue-Darrin kiss never happened.

I followed my sister Sue as she entered her bedroom slamming the bedroom door behind me as I advanced on Sue. I was angry that she accidentally revealed the truth of the broken window to Mom and Dad.

All because they were ‘fake’ arguing in front of all of us kids, and Sue’s naivety blinded her from realising the truth and spilled, afraid that Mom and Dad would get divorced ‘all because of her’.

Anger influenced me as I grabbed Sue’s wrist and spun her around and pinned her against the closed door. She stared at me in surprise, and then the surprise transitioned to nervousness as she noticed how angry I was.

I could count the fingers on one hand how many times I was angry. This certainly was one.

“You promised me, Sue. You promised.” I hissed at her.

Scratch that, I wasn’t angry.

I was _pissed_.

Sue nervously stuttered “I-” I grounded my teeth in impatience, still holding her against the door as I realised Sue was floundering to explain herself, to say something, anything to calm me down.

I didn’t know what made me do it.

I impulsively reached out and grabbed Sue’s face in my hands and roughly crashed my lips onto hers.

I felt her stiffen in shock, but then she relaxed, and started kissing me back, threading her fingers through my hair gripping the base of my neck, pulling my body closer to hers. Sue then tried to pull away to catch her breath, but I wouldn’t let her, continuing to kiss her hard. When the need for air became an issue, I broke the kiss and buried my face into the crook of her shoulder, the blunt edge of my teeth nipping the skin at the base of her neck. I could not help but inhale the scent of Sue’s skin.

She smelt like peach and home.

The kiss – and Sue herself - was revelatory.

I hate to admit it, but that kiss was _awesome_.

As I came back to myself, I shook my head and pushed myself backwards, ignoring the shocked and panting Sue against her door, I turned to the window facing the front of the house opened it and climbed out and strode across to the Donahues’.

I needed to find a party. I need to get drunk, forget everything.

After all, it was Sue’s fault.

What, with her stupid cute face and stupid cute laughter and stupid lips… _lips that were soft and tasted like strawberries…_

 _Quit thinking about it, Heck!_ I remonstrated myself, as I found myself at the elite party that was at the Lookout, with Sean and Darrin at either side of me. I gave my best winning smile at a random junior as she passed me giving me a flirty smile as I held a cup under the provided keg, chugged it then quickly refilled my cup with more, and then drained that one, rinsing and repeating. Sean gave me an sideways look that silently asked me if I was okay but I gave him an ‘back off’ glare and he silently put his hands up in a surrendering motion and backed off, dragging Darrin who was clumsily trying to seduce another fellow junior with one of my go to pick-up lines. I sneered, knowing Darrin was hopeless at picking up girls even if he tried using my lines on them.

I was on what, my fifth or was it sixth? cup of beer until things seemed fuzzy and I was feeling that things would be alright…

 

I wandered towards the cliff edge, staring down at the twinkling lights of Orson. I gingerly sat down and swung my legs and kept drinking my beer.


	2. Second Base (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: See the disclaimer/summary/author’s notes in first chapter.
> 
> AN2: The sneaking into the window thing is inspired from the scene where Axl snuck through Sue’s bedroom window in The Middle 3x23 “The Telling”

I waved at Sean as he drove off towards his driveway.

I then staggered towards the front door of the dark house, I patted down my jeans then groaned. I had forgotten my keys. Time to go to plan B, sneak through Sue’s window. I always snuck through Sue’s window every time I had forgotten my keys, however the last time I did; Sue had woken up and threatened to tell on Mom and Dad but she ended up blackmailing me.

I’d rather sneak back in again and risk being caught by Sue than spend the night outside on the porch in an uncomfortable lawn chair and endure an telling off from Mom that ended in being grounded in consequence.

My hands fumbled at the sliding part of the window and with some moderate success, I slid it open and climbed in but fell onto the floor inside, waking Sue up.

“ _Aargh!_ ” Sue screamed loudly in shock and fear.

I instantly clamped an hand over her mouth and reassured “Relax Sue, it’s just me. I forgot my key. Again.”

Irritated, she threw off my hand and flicked on the bedside light and said “Axl – Wh-” she looked at her bedside clock “It’s 3am in the morning. Where were you?” she finished worriedly. I shrugged, then sat myself down on Sue’s study chair and as I took off my shoes, I said causally “Party. Glug, Glug whoo, whoo.” Then I laughed.

Then I cocked my head, peering at her, as if I just saw her for the first time.

“Is that my old jersey I gave you?” I asked her. I stumbled closer to check, only to fall onto Sue’s bed. I pushed up to look closer. It indeed was my old jersey, the colour of dark blue and white and the number 32 standing out. I raised my eyebrows in shock. I hadn’t seen her wear it around the house since that block party, which was _ages_ ago.

“There wasn’t any pyjamas clean enough and I couldn’t find anything else to wear and so on, and so forth, and what have you." She blithely said, waving the matter away. I narrowed my eyes. Sue was lying, that was a very recent tell she had developed (No thanks to the broken window debacle) but I was too distracted by the image that she was just wearing that jersey and panties, even if she was under the sheets.

That was it, that thought pushed me over the edge.

I put my hands up on her waist, then without thinking about it, I pulled her against me harshly, and crashed my lips onto hers for the second time tonight. This time, she kissed me back eagerly. We kissed for what felt like an eternity. We eventually parted to catch our breaths.

“I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?" I asked almost desperately.

I needed her permission, whether verbal or not.

She nodded and I gently pushed her down onto her bed, As I stroked my hands down towards her lower body without taking my eyes off Sue’s face, I slowly pushed the jersey up exposing her cotton white panties. I let out a groan. The panties were wholly _Sue_. And yet it turned me on.

I saw and heard Sue gulp nervously.

“It will feel good. I promise.” I vowed.

I focused on her panties, tentatively rubbing her in a rhythm. I could hear her gasp. She’s starting to get wet. She’s moving closer and closer to me. Both of our chests pressed together, she slowly grounded against my hand, against me.

I moved my mouth next to her ear. “Does that feel good? Tell Axl it feels good.”

“A-Axl, it feels so good, you’re- it’s making me…Please don’t stop Axl, please... I need-”

There it is.

 _Exactly_  what I wanted. And needed.

I slipped my finger in, making her gasp and thrash slightly. She fel soft and warm. Tight. Just exactly right for me. My other hand crept up to her hair, gripping it. With some more circular rubbing inside, I withdrew the finger and I can’t help but bring it up to my mouth and lick it clean.

It’s sweet. And wholly _Sue_.

I look up and she’s watching me, with slight pink in her cheeks.

Ah, she’s blushing. I like that.

 

I watched her face as my finger found its way back inside, my second finger joining in, making her gasp and moan louder.

“ _Shh_. Remember Mom, Dad and Brick are asleep. Don’t want to wake them up. Not when it’s getting _this_ good.” I warned her. She nodded and put one of her hands over her mouth to muffle the soon to come moans that I will incite on her.

I started off slowly getting both fingers in up until my knuckles. Then the fingers slip in and out of her until I’m pushing deeper. Her muffled moans got frenzied and gaspy, due to what I was doing to her.

At the angle I’m fingering her; the rest of my hand is rubbing hard up against her clit. I go as deep as I could with my fingers. She’s starting to ride against me so I keep my hand still. The inside of her was squeezing my fingers.

_Fuck me._

_This feeling was indescribable._

I can feel and see that she’s starting to orgasm. I lean back to watch her body, watch her orgasm.

 

Having her orgasm off of just two of my fingers felt amazing. She’s moaning, almost screaming into her hand.

She’s ready to finish.

With a few more rubs and the subtle curling of my fingers then my entire hand’s covered in the thick, whitish fluid dripping out of her. She grounded against me a few more times before she lets out one last muffled scream and goes still. I still my fingers, my hand pressed against her.

_One more step closer to what I’ll get in the end._

She’s hardly moving, breathing in and out heavily.

I slipped my hand away and stuck the dripping fingers into my mouth and sucked the sweetness that is Sue. Then I pulled her white panties back up.

She’s halfway asleep, relaxed. I lay down next to her and wrapped both of my arms around her waist and pulled her into me, hugging her tight.

I turned my head and kissed her neck, then gently bit against it.

She quietly whispered into the darkness “I liked it.”

 

I hid a self-satisfied smirk against her neck.

_The Axman sure showed her._

I didn’t want to leave. I want to lay here with her all night.

But I can’t, I shouldn’t.

I stared at her dozy form for a while, but when I hear her breaths get deep and regular, I got up to leave.

 


	3. Second Base (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: See the disclaimer/summary/author’s notes in first chapter
> 
> AN 2: Sweet Sunday’s is a made-up ice-cream parlor since an actual one wasn’t mentioned by name on the show
> 
> AN3: The tissue box thing came from “The Name” (The episode is supposed to be set right after “Wheel Of Pain” but let’s pretend Frankie and Janet already had the fight & crying and Janet’s “You don't keep tissues on your nightstand?” comment before “Christmas Help” plot-wise)

“Boys! Get up!” I heard Mom simultaneously loudly knock and shout at the door.

I groaned.

It was _Monday_.

Which meant _school._

I grudgingly got up for school as usual, but I knew that last night did happen.

 _That_ , I didn’t deny.

It wasn’t a dream that I gave Sue her first big O.

I passed Brick, whilst ignoring him since he was multitasking changing from his pyjamas to school clothes while being absorbed into reading his latest book.

 

Still clad in my boxers, I jumped upon the counter and sat on it and grabbed the plate of hot waffles Mom apparently got up early to ‘make’ (a.k.a they’re frozen pancakes heated in the microwave) and began to chow down on the stack without cutlery. Once I finished, I made sure to swipe the last bit of syrup and stuck it in my mouth to suck it off.

I caught Sue slightly blushing as she stared at my finger.

I knew she was remembering last night.

 

I gave her a knowing wink and a smirk, and her blush deepened, then cleared her throat and quickly left the table ignoring Mom, who was telling off Brick for not giving her advance notice on an assignment.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Same old, same old_.

I jumped off the counter and got ready for school.

 

Right now, I was leaning against the wall outside where my morning classes were at, which was in the sophmore hall area. From my vantage, I had a perfect view of Sue at her locker. As I ignored Darrin chattering about something that I wasn’t even interested in, I surreptitiously watched Sue sigh as she closed her locker door, then jump as a familiar face was revealed as it was hidden behind the once open locker.

“Matt?” she asked in shock, which I could hear clearly as it was shouted.

 

I raised my eyebrows in shock as well.

Matt sure grew. Last time I saw this dude, he was this… short guy, and dorky.

Now he was tall and not…dorky-looking.

I narrowed my eyes in a glare.

How dare that…wrestling _mat_ invade my territory.

Sue was mine, goddammit.

Without any thought, I made a beeline for them as I left Darrin behind who was still talking, oblivious to his ‘lost’ audience of one.

As I neared them, I could not help but hear Matt say “Hi Sue. I’m back. My Dad got a promotion back in the Orson branch of the company he was with and plus my grandma’s sick.”

 

I watched Sue nod in shock.

“How about we grab some icecream at Sweet Sunday’s this afternoon and catch up and possibly more?” He grabbed Sue’s hand and placed a kiss on top of it. They didn’t notice me approach them.

I needed Sue’s attention off him and back onto me, where it belonged.  
  
I punched the locker next to Matt and glared at him. He might be tall now, but his height was slightly shorter than me.

“Take a hike, dude.” I said.  
"Axl!” Sue cried angrily, outraged at me.  
Matt looked between us as Sue and I glared at the one and the other for different reasons.  
"Okay..." he backed off and departed.  
  
“Matt!" Sue called, but it was lost in the noisy milling crowd of students in the hallway.  
She waved towards Matt's direction "Look what you did! Matt and I were just talking..."  
I narrowed my eyes and said flatly "He asked you out again."  
Sue swallowed nervously, "I know."  
  
“Remember he dumped you for Sheri? He's a douchebag, Sue. I would treat you better. Just don’t go on that date with him this afternoon. _Please_?” I finished almost suppliantly.  
  
Sue was taken aback, speechless, then said “Axl-” but the second bell rang interrupted what she was about to say but since the overachiever she was, she gave me an apologetic look then she left so she wouldn’t be tardy for her class. I banged my head back against the lockers as I watched her go.

I had to get rid of him.

He was invading my territory, and I wanted him _out_.

As I sat in my Math class, I thought deep and hard, trying to think of a plausible way to keep that Matt dude away from Sue.  
  
As my eyes fell onto Courtney and Debbie, who were whispering and giggling, An ember of an idea began to form.

After the class was over, I approached the girls.  
As I neared them, I could hear them talking about the ‘hot new transfer student’.

This was my opportune moment.

“Hey. I heard that that new transfer student would be at Sweet Sunday’s this afternoon. Why don’t you make him feel _welcome_.”

I gave them my ‘I’m the Axman’ smile, the one girls usually fall for.

Courtney and Debbie looked at each other and chorused “We will. Thanks Axl.”

I smirked as I watched them go, giggling.

 

_Too easy._

Those two chicks were easy marks, since they were easy to manipulate since they were _dumb_.

Matt surely would take the bait, since he would not resist two hot girls being all over him.

It now was afternoon, and once the bell had rung, I scrammed making a beeline for my car, knowing that Sue was going to Sweet Sunday’s with Matt, and I wanted to arrive there first and be inconspicuous until the time was right.

 

Once I arrived, I parked some distance away from the parlour. I waited and watched until they went into the icecream place then I got close enough to see Matt sitting comfortably in a booth, and Sue lining up behind a somewhat long queue but she didn’t see Courtney and Debbie walk in and make a beeline for Matt.

_Showtime._

I smirked as I waited outside the place, waiting for my moment to be Sue’s hero, the knight in shining armour.

 

I straightened from my relaxed slump against the wall that was next door to the icecream place as I saw Sue’s teary figure run out of the parlour and she stopped seeing me there. She sniffled and was hesitant, unsure what to do.

 

I silently opened up my arms and she ran into them. She cried into my shirt. I held onto her tightly, as conflicting emotions of both happiness and anger overcame me. I was happy that Sue was in my arms yet I had the overwhelming urge to to punch Matt in the nose for being dumb enough to take the tantalising bait of Courtney and Debbie.

“I told you not to meet him….” I whispered into Sue’s ear. Due to Sue’s distraught state, she didn’t notice me picking her up into the bridal carry style and carried her my car. I deposited her into the passenger seat and walked back around to jump into the driver’s seat.

 

Sue was uncharacteristically silent in the car on the way home, just staring out of the widow despondently.

I looked sideways at her several times, waiting for her to say something, anything just to know that she was okay.

I shook my head grimly.

That little _shit_ Matt.

Then she started to cry. I reached out hesitantly, then retracted my hand. I didn’t know what to do, or say; how to comfort her.

When we arrived home, Sue just curled up on the couch, staring sightlessly at the blank television screen.

My cell rang, interrupting the uncertain stillness. I snatched up and snapped down into it “What?!?”

It was Mom. Apparently Brick needed picking up from school since Mom was stuck at her practical exam that needed re-doing since she convinced Mrs Armwood for another shot at the practical exam since she practically flubbed the last one and Mom reminded me that since Dad was out with Dave, Jim and Chuck for beer and Game Night at Dave’s, it was up to me to get dinner. I picked up my keys and quickly explained to Sue the situation and then pointed at her “Don’t do anything funny until I get back.”

That brought a small twitch of a smile upon her face before it fell back into the despondent and blank look.

It was not a quick task. Not only I had to pick Brick up from school, I had to wait while he dropped his library books off, then drop Brick’s librarian friend off then Brick wanted Don's Oriental Food then I argued, saying “It’s Rib Time America night. Sue would want ribs, and I love their fries. Two against one, dude.” After some wait for our takeaway dinner we were finally on our way home.

 

“We cooked dinner!” I announced, waving our takeaway boxes, only to freeze on our spot in shock at the sight in front of us.

“Hello bro!” she said in a slurring tone giggled and then hiccupped, waving an half empty wine cooler at me. She was dancing to non-existent music, with at least five empty wine coolers nearby.

My eyes widened.

Sue was _drunk_.

Drunk on Mom’s wine coolers.

I quickly put down the takeaway boxes on the kitchen bench and shoved one to Brick and said “Go to your room and eat dinner and _stay_ there.” Brick nodded, clutching his takeaway box and hurried off, shuffling towards his room and closing the door behind him.

I then turned my attention back onto Sue.

“Sue, give me that.” I held out a hand for the half-empty wine cooler.

“No, no no.” she said sing-songly, moving away from me.

“Sue!” I said angrily. With my athletic prowess, I was able to catch up to her and wrested the half-empty wine cooler from her, making her stumble and fall against my chest.

Then she started to cry into my shirt for the second time today.

Sighing, I set the wine cooler bottle down on a nearby side table and wrapped my arms around her in an awkward hug and started tentatively patting her back.

 

After a while I cleared my throat and said “Come on, you should try and sleep.” I half-carried, half-guided Sue to her bedroom and helped her lie down and tugged the blanket over her, grabbed her wastebasket and put it near her head.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t you dare move.” I pointed at her as I backed out of the room. Quickly, I grabbed the half-empty wine-cooler from the side-table and poured the rest down the sink and picked up rest of the empty wine cooler bottles tossed them into the recycling box, filled up a big glass of water and returned to Sue.

“Take this and drink this.” I demanded, shoving the water at her. She complied, drinking the water until it was empty and placed it on the bedside table.

She started to cry again for the third time.

I held back an annoyed sigh and sat down and said flatly “He’s an idiot. If he didn’t really notice you for who you are, it’s his loss.” She gave me a tentative smile then reached up to hug me. I let her, despite my rule about hugs.

She backed off wiping at her eyes.

She quietly “I could do for you what you-” Sue stopped abruptly when I caught her hand that reached the button of my jeans.

As tempted I was, I couldn’t let her touch me while she was in that state, drunk, upset and vulnerable.

"Sue no… I would be taking advantage of you if I let you do this.” I said, shaking my head.

She pouted and said “You’re not taking advantage of me. I promise.” Then she gave me _those_ eyes. The dejected kicked-puppy look.

The last time she looked at me like that, was when we all were stranded in Philly when Sue won the free flight tickets to New York City.

I groaned, defeated.

Those eyes were definitely my weakness.

Hearing my defeated groan, she stated “You’ll let me anyway, won’t you?” she her hand back at my jeans button. I let her continue, ignoring that nagging voice from my subconscious. I let her unzip my jeans and I pulled both my jeans and boxers down and kicked them off, leaving me halfnaked from the bottom down.

 

My cock sprang up, free from the confines of the jeans. Hypnotised, Sue only could stare at the gorgeous cock in front of her.

“Wait, you never saw a cock before?” I blurted out, realising Sue was a total virgin, and this was her first time that she saw a cock.

Sue shook her head, blushing.

I smirked, proud that I was her ‘first’, and the fact I had beaten Matt to the punch.

She tentatively touched my cock, then I covered her hand with mine and guided her hand to wrap around my cock firmly, then began sliding our intertwined hands up and down my cock, then I did a gentle twisting motion on the way down which made me groan hard. I untangled my hand from her and said encouragingly "Keep going, don’t be afraid to be inventive.”

After some tentative yet experimental manoeuvres from Sue, I was groaning, then I spilled onto her hand.

 

She blushed, both shy and probably proud.

I reached to Sue’s bedside table, which had a tissue-box handy there and grabbed a few tissues (Ever since Aunt Janet had complained about no tissue boxes handy on Mom’s nightstand, Mom had insisted on stocking an box on every nightstand in every bedroom.) and gently wiped my spunk off her hands, chucked the spunky tissues in the small trash can nearby then grabbed her peach hand lotion and gently rubbed in a liberal amount of the lotion slowly, gently ensuring I had covered every inch of the both sides of her hand, then repeated the process on her other hand, finishing off with a kiss to her palm before gently dropping it next to her hand and returning the lotion to her nightstand.

 

I stood up, about to leave, but Sue grabbed my hand and said in a small voice and giving me _those_ eyes “Stay. Please? Or at least stay until I fall asleep.”

“Okay.” I gave in, and lay down next to her and she rolled over and curled up next to me, clutching my shirt as if she was afraid I’d disappear or something.

Again, I silently cursed the stupidity of Matt. I threaded my fingers through Sue’s stringy hair and stroked it. Occasionally fingers got ensnarled by accident but I didn’t mind. As I hear her breaths get deep and regular, I realised I didn’t want to leave.

 

I wanted to lay here with her all night.

Just like last night.

But I _can’t_. _Shouldn’t_.

Regretfully, I got up to leave, but not before I kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Third Base

A week later, I found myself with a plastic cup of beer in hand, I was enthusiastically re-enacting the final minutes of the football game Orson High won earlier tonight to an eager audience of admiring freshmen junior varsity jocks. “There I was in the middle of the field, ball in hand; I dodged the Roosevelt High opposition players, then there was this big-ass line-backer blocking my way, I was just an inch away from the goalpost and I thought OMG I am so fucked! But then I was able to slip sideways and race towards the goal and BAM! I spiked the ball right as the buzzer went off!”

I mimicked spiking the ball to my admirers who wolf-whistled or cheered.

I was high on my victory and Sean (whose parents were out of town with his little sisters – something about visiting relatives? Whatevs.) decided to throw a victory party. In my peripheral sight, I noticed Carly drag Sue towards the large ice-bucket which had various soft-drinks and winecoolers. I turned to watch with narrowed eyes, hoping Sue wouldn’t try bingeing on winecoolers again, but from my vantage I saw her pick up a yellow and black can. I couldn’t read the name, but by the looks of it, it was a can of Solo. I relaxed and turned back, giving the audience in front of me 100% my attention again.

 

On my way back from taking a leak, I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a closet by my jacket then having familiar lips land on mine. I scrabbled for the light and switched it on, finding Sue in front of me, hands holding on my Orson High Hens football jacket.

I raised an eyebrow at her boldness “Risky move. But I like it.”

I licked my lips, only to taste lemon and malt liquor, then looked at the can in Sue’s free hand, and gently wrested it from her hand to take a closer look.

“Sue, this is _Mike’s Hard Lemonade_. It’s not a soft-drink, it’s a mixed alcoholic beverage. No wonder you’re so forward with me just now.”

Off her surprised look, I instantly realised what happened.

 

“You must have assumed it was a can of plain lemon soft-drink, not alcohol.” I said in a matter of fact tone. I placed the half-empty on the shelf behind her and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. I could not resist touching her. I wasn’t sure who wanted it more, her or me. Maybe it was me because she was irresistible to touch, ever since maybe when I kissed her or when I saw her in just my old jersey and panties.

I put my hand on her waist, pulling her to me, to my chest.

“I didn’t really drink much of it.” She admitted, fingering the O on my jacket.

“But it was enough to pull me in here to make out with me.” I said grinning.

She didn’t seem to be that drunk, just a little tipsy. Half a can of ‘malty’ lemonade only did give her the confidence to make a move. She leaned up, I leaned down, and then our lips just met in the middle. Sometime after her experience of her first orgasm and just before her adventure with wine coolers, I had taught her some kissing techniques, which she was an adept student, especially in the ‘French lessons’, which made making out with her awesome every time because Sue’s kissing skills were unexpected and improved each time we had a chance to make out.

My fingers itched to switch the light off, afraid of someone accidentally walking on us, particularly either Darrin or Sean.

Sue said “I want to do more. Can we?” she tilted her head adorably.

“Fine. But not here. Let’s go back to the house. Wait here a few minutes and then meet me in my room. Good thing Mom and Dad’s away house-sitting for Grandma Pat and Grandpa Tag and Brick’s at a social group sleepover.”

 

Within minutes, Sue and I were making out on my bed and our hands touching under our shirts, basically trying to get closer to each other.

Needing oxygen for the second time after a long make-out session, I said “Remember I fingered you? Want me to try and get you off with my mouth?” Sue looked both excited and nervous as she nodded then she said in a low voice that I barely could hear “I want to try the special kiss. You know…” she blushed.

I wrinkled my eyebrow in confusion until I got the meaning. Then my eyebrows shot up in surprise “Wait. You want to give me head?”

She nodded wordlessly a blush still upon her face.

“Well, there’s a way we can mutually enjoy ourselves. Have you heard of 69?” I asked Sue. Sue blinked and shook her head, I grinned. “It’s not just a number. Trust me, it’s good. Especially for both of us.” I bent down and gave her a kiss then then inched my hands down to her hips. without taking my eyes off her face, I slowly pushed Sue’s pink and white polka dot sundress up, exposing her lacy white panties.

“Man, you really know how to turn me on.” I said, as I stroked the outline of her lacy white panties.

 

I bent down to breathe hot air through her panties against her mound. Then I breathed softly but warmly for a couple of short bursts at a time, making her gasp loudly. I smirked against her pantie-covered mound, then retreated and looked up directly into Sue’s eyes I slowly pulled them down and off her and threw it somewhere else, I didn’t care where. Then I backed off and undid the top button and unzipped my jeans and pulled both my jeans and boxers down and kicked them off sideways and refocused on Sue, knowing we both were bottomless and on even ground.

“Gotta warm you up first before I start.” I said with a wolfish grin. I slipped my finger in, making her gasp and thrash slightly. She feels soft and warm. I made a circular rubbing motion inside, then slid a second finger in. After some time I found she was slightly wet, I flipped upside down and rolled to my side, facing her mound, while Sue copied my sideways position, facing my cock but before I began I said reassuringly “Like I said last time, don’t be afraid to experiment.”

I bent my head down, nearing her mound and simultaneously I could feel Sue’s warm mouth envelop my cock. I groaned lowly at the warmth. I began to lick the outer lips of her mound, then slowly spread them and licked and kissed the inner lips then hearing and feeling her moan around me making me feel confident that I was doing it right, so I began to gain intensity and speed and varying the rhythm and tongue motions. I tentatively and gently sucked her clitoris and flicked my tongue over it making her moan loudly which made vibrations around me making me groan again. I closed and hummed against her clitoris as a hint, and luckily Sue picked up the hint, she began to do the same around my cock.

No sooner, she climaxed against my mouth. Knowing she would be sensitive I slowed my licking and tapered it off. I felt Sue flick the tip of her tongue at the head of my cock, then twirled her tongue one way then the other, and then punctuated with a tentative suck coupled with tentative gentle tugs at my balls.

No sooner, I felt I was about to jazz, so I pulled out and grabbed an handful of tissues and shot into them. I chucked them into the small trashcan nearby and crawled up to lay my head on my pillow, facing an relaxed and dreamy-looking Sue.

“That was - that was -” she stuttered, trying to describe our mutual experience.

“What? Awesome? Excellent? Wonderful?” I asked cheekily.

Sue, ignoring me finished “Indescribable.”

 

I rolled my eyes “Let’s not get too soppy about it. The experience was awesome. That’s it.”

To stop her from talking anymore, I drew her into my arms and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, letting my hand run down her shirt and underneath it, stroking the skin at her hip. She responded instantly. We spent the night, just exchanging lazy kisses and touches until we fell asleep, her curled close to me.


	5. Home Base

It has been a few weeks since we spent that night together, and experiencing our mutual orgasms. At the moment, we could get brief moments alone to exchange kisses or touches since we became busy with our separate activities, me with football, Mom nagging me to study for the SATS or having Sean and Darrin drag me out for a boys night out partying, Sue with her lame Wrestlerettes, or practicing her driving to get her licence, or spending time with Carly or Brad. So we reverted to secret tactics of getting together such as pulling the one or the other into the janitor’s closet, behind the bleachers after my football practices and games, and sneaking out and driving out to an isolated area on the outskirts of Orson in my car.

 

That was what we were doing right now. Making out, in the middle of the night with the parentals and Brick back home asleep and oblivious to our secret nightly activities.

We parted, breathing hard and giddy.

“Is it my imagination or what, that we can’t keep our hands or lips off each other?” Sue asked me rhetorically.

I smirked and shook my head “Definitely not your imagination.” I pulled her in for another hot kiss, this time running my hands up underneath her shirt, her hands doing the same to me.

After we parted once again, "Axl…" she said next to my ear.

"I want…" She grounded herself against me.

I barely heard her mumbling in my neck as she buries it there "I want to have sex."  


"What!?! Really?" I said, pulling back and looking at her, both surprised and aroused.  
  
 _Clearly, if she wants it, I know I can give it to her._

“Okay. It’ll have to do with some cover stories, but I’ll come up with somewhere we can... But first you will need to practice lying. Cos you don’t sound natural.” I pointed out.

“Okay. How about this: Mom, Carly invited me over for a sleepover, we’re going to have a Taylor Lautner marathon and eat Sundaes, so on and so forth and what have you.” She tested out a cover story.

I hid a wince “First bit sounds good, except for the last bit. Mom would know you’re lying by that. Tell you what, you spend some time practicing lying in the mirror until it sounds more natural sounding while I come up with some place where we can do the deed. But right now…” I pulled Sue onto my lap making her straddle me and I bent my head down to press my lips to hers again for another lengthy make out.

 

It was the weekend again, and I was watching Sue fuss over her lunch. Knowing the parentals and Brick weren’t even paying attention, I sidled up to her and wrapped a arm around her waist. She jumped and hissed “Axl!”

I snickered and bent and whispered into her ear "Relax, Mom, Dad and Brick aren't even paying attention." Sue surreptitiously looked to where they were. Mom was waving a letter around, complaining to Dad about being called in for jury duty "Mike, I can't believe I'm called up for jury duty. I have school, and Mrs. Armwood wouldn’t let me 'cut' for something idiotic as this. I tell you, she's sadistic. Sadistic, Mike!" while Dad was nodding and pretending to pay attention to Mom’s rant while he was doing paperwork. Brick was nearby at the small round dining table alternatively reading and eating his lunch, too absorbed in his novel to pay attention to his surroundings.  
  
"See?" I said into Sue’s ear, my arm still around Sue. "Anyway, I've got it sorted out, where we'll the deed and what our cover stories are." Sue looked at me in astonishment.

“How?” she curiously asked.

“Easy. The stories are this: Darrin and I are going to a Hoosier game since Sean’s in D.C for his lame intern thingy so he can’t be my co-conspirator. I totally blackmailed Darrin with a video of him singing and dancing to that Bieber song you like, and we’ll go with the sleepover story you came up with, and you’ll owe Carly a big favour if she asks. Now we gotta act all normal. Well, normal for us.”

I winked at her and grabbed her sandwich and left, making her shout “Axl! That was my lunch! _MOM!_ ”

 

Juggling both mine and Sue’s overnight bags as I unlocked the door at a random motel 6 we picked, I could hear Sue trying to stifle nervous laughter.

“I still cannot believe we got away with it.” She incredulously said to me as I rolled my eyes in agreement. She continued "I almost added the so on forth what have you thing, but I stuck a pop-tart in my mouth before I would say it." I shook my head, stifling a smile.

To keep our covers intact, I had assured Mom and Dad that I would 'drop' Sue off at Carly's before picking up Darrin for the 'fake' Hoosier game.

As I pushed open the door and entered only to freeze in my spot.

“Oh god, it’s like Valentine’s Day threw up in here.” I said grimacing.

I could hear Sue stifle her laughter at my comment. My comment was apt, as there were shades of pink and red throughout the room, with a heart shaped bed with a red heart coverlet and a red heart cushion decorating it. Sue ducked into the bathroom, only to let out a yell. I followed her scream, only to find the bathroom pink coloured with a heart-shaped spa.

Sue spoke “I think they gave us the honeymoon room by mistake.”

We returned to where we were and chucked our bags somewhere out of the way.

 

We stood there, just staring at each other.

I spoke first. "This is the point of no return, Sue. There are no takebacks, no backing out of this." I said, approaching her. She nodded firmly with an nervous expression upon her face.

I drew her into my arms, and began kissing her. In an instant, we were drowned in passion. I walked Sue forwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards on the bed, with me landing on top of her. I pressed her harder against my chest, swivelling my hips to rub my throbbing erection against her still-clothed core.

“Oh!” Sue gasped. We broke apart then she gripped the bottom edge of my t-shirt and tugged it up. I allowed her to pull it over my head and off my body, tossing it to the side of the bed. I leaned back down and captured her lips with mine again. Soon enough, we both were naked and were all over each other. I slid down to my knees and grabbed at her upper thigh area and pulled her legs gently apart. I centred my face over her slit and blew lightly across her clit, then leaned down and started my tongue at her perineum and licked my way slowly up. I stopped just before my tongue made contact with her clit. Then I was going back down. I made four more passes like this before I touched her sensitive nub. Her hips thrust at my face. I moved back down, stopping to plunge my tongue as deep as could into her folds. She moaned as I lapped at her pussy. My lips closed tightly around her clit as my tongue stiffened to a point.

I backed off and placed my finger onto her folds and I slid it across Sue's it. It sent a shiver through her body, that much I could tell. I leaned back down and captured her lips with mine again just as my finger was sliding into her pussy. I continued to rub her clit with my other hand while I fingered her. I flicked the little bundle of nerves hard, sending her hips bucking off the mattress as she exploded in climax. I continued to finger her and she climaxed again about a minute later. My fingers were drenched with her cum. I did something I had never done and moved them up to her mouth and traced her lips with my fingertips. Then I pushed them inside. She sucked and licked them clean.

My cock was throbbing and in desperate need of relief.

Desperate to taste Sue’s lips on mine again, I stood up and stretched myself over her, her head meeting mine halfway and we kissed again.

Due to my position, my head of my cock rubbed against her pussy, making her moan. I repeated the motions, teasing her. By the time I have us lined up, Sue is practically begging for it. Now I was finally sliding my hard cock inside her, thrusting against her body while gripping her tightly. Not wanting Sue to have to do too much, or be in too much pain, I had started slowly, intently watching Sue's face as it gives away all her feelings and I now know I've broken her hymen.

_Taken her virginity._

When I'm all the way in, I felt how warm and wet she is. I fisted the sheets to keep from thrusting up into her too soon, giving her time to adjust having me into her. But soon enough, Sue gives me a single nod signalling me to keep going. At first, it was awkward, failing arms and unsure movements but then we worked out a rhythm that felt good for us. For the next few minutes it’s all fast breaths, moves attempting to get closer to each other, muffled moans and skin slapping against skin.

When I realised that I'm close to coming, I started kissing Sue's neck again and thrusting up into her making her moan, making me smirk against her. Then, she comes screaming out my name. That’s almost enough to make myself come, and I thrusted a few more times before I came and fell upon her, panting.

I shook my head, a hint of an amused smile playing on the corners of my lips, and then leaned down to kiss her. It's brief but sweet, and I could see that it left her craving more, so much more, after I pulled away.

After some time of recovery, I suggested “Would you like to try to be on top this time?" I asked. She nervously nodded.

"Alright. Straighten your legs and place them against mine." I instructed. Once she complied, I rolled us over in one quick turn, with her on top of me.

"Sit up and place your knees here." I patted next to my ribs as she sat erect.

"Take it slow.” I said, gripping her hips, watching her lowered her pussy to meet my cock wincing as she did until she was fully impaled. After some time, she asked “What next?”

“Now rock your hips like you're riding a horse."Sue giggled at the imagery, but did what I instructed. I encouraged her to work her pussy up and down my cock, my hands at her hips. But soon her hips were moving. Slowly at first then picking up speed as she gained in confidence at what she was doing. Soon she began to raise and lower herself along the shaft of my cock. I saw her face begin revel in her feelings of pleasure. She began to speed up even more and could feel a tingle passing between us. I rose up and I entered my sister's pussy once more. I slid my hands from her hips to her ass and grabbed the cheeks. Her tits were bouncing up and down on her chest as my hips were thrusting up to meet her plunges. She looked into my eyes and I moved my hands to her nipples and pinched both simultaneously.

Soon enough, Sue's body tensed and I could feel her tight pussy grow even tighter on my cock. My own orgasm erupted unexpectedly when she cried out “Axl!” and collapsed on my chest for a minute. After calming down, she then flipped sideways off me, her head landing on her pillow; panting. I quickly followed, joining her on the pillow next to her, in a similarly disheveled state. She rolled over and rested her head on my shoulder, letting out a tired but contented sigh. Without thought, I wrapped my arms around her; one hand stroking her stringy hair ignoring as my fingers got entangled occasionally.

 

I kissed her forehead and held her tight to me. She was soon breathing slow and even.

 

_Asleep._

 

I reached for the edge of the odious colored quilt cover and pulled it loosely over both of us.


	6. That's The Game

I let out a contented murmur as I slowly woke, my nose buried into Sue’s hair. Then I remembered where I was. Where _we_ were. I awkwardly disentangled myself simultaneously as Sue woke up from my chest, now both of us almost at opposite sides of the bed, looking at each other awkwardly, Sue with a blush in her cheeks.  
  
"Are you sorry - that last night happened?" I asked Sue quietly. My chest tightened as I waited for her answer. But I needed to know if she was feeling the same things I was.  
She was quiet for a second, holding the sheet to her chest as if she was shy.

“No.” she said without hesitation. "No regrets at all." she continued.  
  
I smiled, and moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Last night was amazing." I told her quietly. “I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you. What I felt for Morgan, it’s almost like she was just a crush and you’re the real thing. But, I’m not going to lie to you, Sue. It scares me a little how intense things have been between us but I have never regretted one second that I’ve been with you and I don’t plan on letting you go.” Sue just smiled and pressed a kiss on my lips and said “Ditto to everything. I never knew what true love was, and I ‘fancied’ to be in love with Matt. It’s scary, but a good scary.” We laughed together, the tension lightening. We just stayed together, holding each other.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her, teasingly tugging on one of her hair strands.  
  
"Since we have a choice of pop tarts or pop tarts, I'll say pop tarts." she said giggling.  
  
I got up, grabbed my boxers and put them on and grabbed the box of pop tarts that were in the grocery bag we brought in yesterday and brought them over to Sue, who straightened up and was leaning against the soft red headboard clutching the sheet to her chest and looking adorable. I jumped back onto the mattress next to Sue and eagerly opened the package and we polished off a box of pop tarts each. As I popped the last bite of the last pop tart, I noticed Sue had a dusting of the sugary treat on her lower lip.

“Look at that lip. Gonna get it. Gonna... get it." I teased, leaning in and kissed her, sucking her lower lip, tasting the sugar on my tongue.

“I’ll be back.” I winked, then made my way into the bathroom and spun the taps on the bathtub and grabbed the complimentary bath gel and put a generous amount in and returned to Sue and picked her up in the bridal carry making her squeal out “Axl!” making me chuckle. I returned to the bathroom and gently deposited Sue into the bathtub in the curve of the heart shape, making the bubbles fly around us, then stepped into it, joining her.

“Wow. That’s sweet of you.” She said, looking around at the fluffy, sudsy bath.

“Whatevs.” I rolled my eyes then grabbed an face cloth that was hanging over the tub and wet it and wrung it out and ran it over her shoulder.

 

Once dressed in clean clothes, I stuffed my dirty clothes in my duffel and zipped it up and glanced over at Sue, who was having trouble zipping up her bag with an expression of despondence and frustration on her face.

I approached her and gently moved her hands off the zip and properly did it up and said “Don’t worry, we’ll come back one day.” I swung Sue’s bag over my shoulder and grabbed mine and put an hand on her back and gently guided her out of the motel room and let the door swing locked behind us. We walked to the car as Sue leant against the passenger seat door, I unlocked the boot and shoved the bags in the boot and slammed it shut. After checking out, we were on our way home.

 

We pulled up in front of our house. After we pulled our bags out and walked up and was faced with the front door, we shared a inscribable look letting our breaths out, then we entered house. Seeing Mom, Sue began chattering about her ‘fake’ night with Carly to her. Mom interrupted Sue’s rant and asked me “How was the Hoosier game with Darrin?”

I shrugged “It was fine. Whatevs.”

Then I made my way towards my room but quickly changed my mind and ducked into Sue’s room, knowing nobody paid me any attention. I jumped onto her bed and picked up Mr Woofy and started chucking him up and down in boredom.

Soon enough, Sue burst into the room, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. As I cleared my throat, she jumped when she discovered me relaxing on her bed.  
"Axl!?! You scared me!” she scolded weakly.

“I don’t have time for you right now, I’ve got to finish the homework I’ve put off.” She told me and determinedly strode towards to her study desk.

I stood up and forestalled her in her tracks, grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck.

She spun around in my arms and asked “Wait, you’re distracting me?”  
I grinned. “Why yes, that is exactly what I’m doing,” I said. Keeping my eyes on hers, I shrugged off my denim jacket and my red ape to guitarist evolution shirt and then carelessly tossed both on the floor. “Interested?” I asked as I reached up and lightly stroked my hand against her cheek.

She bit her lower lip in indecision as she glanced at her study desk then back at me “Well, I guess my homework can wait until later.” She giggled. I grinned as I lifted and gently threw her onto her bed then I joined her, leaning forwards and gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to me and pressed a kiss to her lips, loving the way my mouth felt against hers. I pulled back and pulled off my jeans and boxers grinning as Sue quickly began to undress too.

 

For the next few minutes it’s all soft sighs and groans, gentle touches and skin sliding against skin.  
  
As I gave Sue a final kiss, I leaned down and grabbed my boxers and pulled them on and turned around seeing Sue sit up and lean against the headboard she held the sheet against her naked chest staring at my chest. I gave her a wink and asked “Like how the Axman looks, do you?” She blushed while glaring at me. I opened the door just enough to peek into the empty hallway, then without fanfare, I left.

 

Right now, I was on the couch munching on chips and flipping channels ignoring everyone else in the kitchen. The fully re-dressed Sue made her way over to me and sat down next to me. Of course, she didn’t sit too close, no matter how much I wanted her to.

My eyes met Sue’s.

We smiled secretly at each other.

** Finis. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic (in a pure objective writing method) and it is my first full on M/F incest fic I've ever done (I've done an Wincest fic before) I was working on it for approximately six weeks and only had a couple of writer's block along the way but yay! I'm done. *Does a Sue Heck victory dance*
> 
> I'm jumping onto the next Sue/Axl fic, and they will not be as explicit as this fic (I think this will be the only full on, explicit fic for this pairing) might be slow in coming due to the multiple ideas/stories!


End file.
